Ciúmes Incontroláveis
by Lia Collins
Summary: Danny não aguenta mais Lori paquerando Steve e exige que o SEAL tome uma atitude. Steve resolve fazer uma grande surpresa para Grace e seu Danno, mas nem tudo sai como ele esperava.


**Título: **Ciúmes Incontroláveis

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Hawaii Five-0, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas à Leonard Freeman, Peter Lenkov, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci e CBS Television Studios. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Fluffy, McDanno

**Advertências:** Lemon e Yaoi, ou seja conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** Oneshot

**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo: **Danny não aguenta mais Lori paquerando Steve e exige que o SEAL tome uma atitude. Steve resolve fazer uma grande surpresa para Grace e seu Danno, mas nem tudo sai como ele esperava.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, minha 2ª McDanno! Estou muito feliz de finalmente tê-la terminado e a estar postando! Espero que gostem! *-*<strong>

* * *

><p>Danny voltava do banheiro e ia em direção à sala de Steve quando viu Lori sair de lá com um sorriso nos lábios, os olhos brilhando e falando:<p>

-Ok, Steve, fica para semana que vem! Até lá estaremos mais desocupados.

Tentando conter sua raiva, o loiro continuou seu caminho e, ao encontrar a traçadora de perfis, recebeu um cumprimento dela, o qual respondeu com frieza e sem encará-la, enquanto seguia seu caminho. Ao entrar no escritório, ele parou diante da mesa do chefe e o fitou ao mesmo tempo em que cruzava os braços e falava:

-Quando você vai falar para ela, Steven?

-Não fique assim, Danno. Eu só não quero magoá-la. E não sei como falar isso! - respondeu o moreno indo até ele e o abraçando pela cintura.

-Você só precisa falar que não a quer, Steven! Não precisa falar de nós dois! Só isso já é suficiente para ela parar de te chamar para sair! Ou você acha que isso é fácil para mim? - retrucou o detetive se afastando do SEAL e virando de costas.

-Tudo bem, eu prometo! No nosso próximo dia de trabalho, eu conto para ela. Afinal, amanhã é nossa folga. - concordou o chefe enlaçando Danny pelas costas e beijando seu pescoço. - Vamos para casa agora?

-Vamos sim. Amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo para pegar a Grace na casa da Rachel.

-Eu sei. E estou preparando um dia inesquecível para ela.

-Sério? Tenho medo desse dia... - retrucou o detetive com um sorriso sarcástico após se virar para o moreno.

-Engraçadinho! - replicou Steve beijando Danny logo depois.

Já em casa, eles mal entraram e o SEAL atacou seu loiro com beijos e o apertou em seus fortes braços colando seus corpos com muito desejo. Intuitivamente, ele arrastou o detetive até o quarto e caiu na cama por cima de seu corpo. Pouco a pouco, eles foram despindo um ao outro até estarem completamente nus. Então, o Comandante aproximou seu ouvido do de Danny e murmurou:

-Eu te quero tanto, Danno!

Danny estremeceu debaixo de Steve que mordeu seu pescoço com paixão. Logo, o moreno traçava um caminho de beijos pela pele do detetive deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava. Ambos já estavam duros como pedra. Eles não podiam mais esperar. O Tenente-Coronel envolveu o membro do outro com uma de suas mãos e iniciou uma deliciosa masturbação ao mesmo tempo que abria a gaveta do criado-mudo e tirava de lá um tubo de lubrificante e um pacote de camisinha.

Ele rasgou a embalagem com a boca e vestiu o preservativo enquanto via Danny se contorcer e gemer de prazer diante dele. Os olhos apertados, a boca aberta e ofegante, as mãos apertando o lençol embaixo de si. Essa visão fez o SEAL perder o pouco de sanidade que ainda tinha. Rapidamente, ele largou o sexo do loiro e abriu o tubo, despejando um pouco do lubrificante em uma das mãos.

Assim, o moreno iniciou a preparação de seu amante e voltou a manipular seu membro com experiência. Minutos depois, o detetive já rebolava nos dedos do parceiro. Finalmente havia chegado a hora que Steve tanto ansiava desde que eles haviam chegado em casa. Ele se deitou sobre o corpo amado, encaixou as pernas dele em seus quadris e o invadiu lentamente. Ambos gemeram de prazer e o Comandante sugou os lábios do detetive com fome. Danny, por sua vez, correspondeu ao beijo imediatamente e totalmente entregue.

As investidas continuaram cada vez mais intensas. Steve continuava estimulando o membro de Danny e aumentava a força e a velocidade de acordo com suas estocadas. Enfim, os dois alcançaram o clímax e quase que simultaneamente. O moreno gozou violentamente dentro do loiro, que se desfez nas mãos dele. Então, Steve tirou a camisinha, jogou no lixo e voltou do banheiro com uma toalha, que ele usou para limpar os dois. Exaustos, eles dormiram abraçados na cama, cada um com um sorriso nos lábios.

No dia seguinte, o casal se arrumou e entrou no Camaro rumo à casa de Rachel. Steve como sempre dirigia e ambos discutiam:

-Olha lá o que você vai fazer com minha filha! Não quero saber dela fazendo nada radical, nem explodindo coisas!

-Calma, Danno. Eu não planejei nada perigoso! Ou você acha que eu colocaria a vida da sua filha em risco?

-Claro que não. Mas vindo de você, eu já fico preocupado.

-Pode ficar tranquilo. A Grace vai adorar o que eu planejei e ficará muito segura.

-Está bem. Eu vou confiar em você!

-Obrigado!

Minutos depois, eles chegavam na casa de Rachel e eram recebidos por uma alegre Grace que corria na direção do Camaro:

-Papai! Tio Steve!

-Oi, Macaquinha! - exclamou o loiro carregando a menina em seus braços após descer do carro.

-Oi, Grace! Você trouxe seu biquíni como combinamos? - indagou Steve de dentro do carro.

-Claro, tio Steve! - respondeu a menina entrando no automóvel.

-Ótimo! Você vai precisar dele agora!

-Biquíni? Para onde você vai nos levar, Steven? - perguntou Danny já dentro do carro franzindo o cenho.

-Você logo saberá, Danno. - retrucou o moreno sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Então vocês podem saber e eu não?

-Mas eu não sei, Danno! Tio Steve disse que é surpresa! - exclamou a menina sorrindo.

-Exatamente. Eu só falei para ela trazer o biquíni. Agora relaxa porque nós logo chegaremos lá, Danno!

Minutos mais tarde, o Comandante parava o carro no estacionamento do "Hawaiian Waters Adventure Park", um parque aquático muito famoso da ilha. Danny e Grace ficaram de boca aberta ao descobrirem para onde Steve os estava levando, enquanto o mesmo sorria de orelha a orelha:

-Eu não acredito, tio Steve! Eu sempre quis vir aqui, mas o tio Stan nunca tem tempo de me trazer e a mamãe não queria vir sem ele! - exclamou a garota eufórica e com os olhos brilhando.

-Como você conseguiu dinheiro para pagar os ingressos para esse lugar, Steven? Deve ser muito caro! - falou o loiro preocupado.

-O gerente daqui me devia uns favores. Não se preocupe com nada, Danno. Vamos apenas curtir o parque. As piscinas daqui são maravilhosas.

-Mas, eu não trouxe roupa de banho!

-Eu trouxe. Peguei uma sunga para mim e um calção para você, já que você não fica confortável só de sunga. Vamos nos vestir lá dentro, no vestiário.

-Steve... eu não sei nem o que dizer!

-Não diga nada, Danno! Só se divirta! - exclamou o moreno saindo do Camaro em seguida.

Eles deixaram Grace no vestiário feminino e foram para o masculino vestirem suas respectivas roupas de banho. O lugar estava vazio, então Danny não conteve sua indignação ao ver Steve de sunga boxer:

-Você tinha que pegar a sunga mais apertada que você tem, Steve?

-Eu peguei a primeira sunga que vi, Danno. Estava com pressa. Qual o problema com essa?

-Qual o problema com essa? - perguntou o detetive irritado e gesticulando muito. - Eu não acredito que você não sabe qual o problema com esse pedaço minúsculo de tecido, Steven! Você vai ser o alvo dos olhares luxuriosos das mulheres daqui e de alguns homens também!

-Você está com ciúmes, Danno? - indagou o Comandante sem conseguir esconder o sorriso. - Não se preocupe com as outras pessoas. Deixem elas olharem o que só você pode tocar. - concluiu ele abraçando o namorado bela cintura e lhe dando um ardente beijo, que o loiro não conseguiu rejeitar.

-Está bem. Eu vou tentar ignorar os olhares. Até porque Grace está conosco. Mas se alguém avançar o sinal, eu não respondo por mim! - exclamou o detetive após partir o beijo e afastar o namorado.

-Ah, Danno! - retrucou o SEAL sorrindo e deixando o vestiário seguido pelo menor.

Depois de buscarem Grace no vestiário feminino, o casal foi para o lado de fora, onde vários brinquedos e piscinas os esperavam. Sentada em uma espreguiçadeira, Lori logo se levantou ao avistar Steve e abriu um largo sorriso que sumiu de seus lábios quando Danny e Grace apareceram atrás dele. Ela ouviu o Comandante falar com o gerente do parque por telefone no escritório dele no 5-0 e pedir um ingresso para aquele dia, então mexeu em suas economias e comprou um para ela com a intenção de fazer o SEAL pensar que era um encontro casual e passar o dia com ele, mas ela saiu tão rápido de perto da porta da sala dele que não o ouviu pedir mais 2 ingressos. Agora estava explicado porque ele escolheu um parque aquático para passar sua folga. Grace. Ele faria tudo por ela. E claro que o pai dela estaria no pacote. Mas a loira não se deixou abater e foi cumprimentar o trio:

-Steve, Danny, Grace! Que surpresa! - ela exclamou sorrindo e abraçando o moreno sem conseguir deixar de notar como a boxer dele era apertada.

-É uma grande surpresa mesmo! - devolveu o loiro sério e cerrando os punhos por causa do abraço.

-O que faz aqui, Lori? - perguntou Steve confuso enquanto a afastava dele.

-Eu vim passar minha folga aqui, como vocês aliás.

-E como você conseguiu dinheiro para entrar aqui? - questionou Danny ainda irritado.

-Eu tinha umas economias e como queria muito vir aqui, as usei. E vocês?

-O gerente daqui me devia uns favores. - explicou o Tenente Coronel preocupado com a irritação do namorado.

-Ah sim. E você, Grace, como vai?

-Estou bem, obrigada. E muito feliz por tio Steve nos trazer aqui. Vamos naquele toboágua, Danno? - respondeu a menina apontando para um toboágua gigante a metros dele.

-Mais tarde a gente vai, macaquinha. - respondeu o detetive não querendo deixar seu SEAL sozinho com Lori.

-Mas tarde não, Danno, nós vamos agora! Depois a gente se fala, Lori! - concluiu Steve puxando Danny e Grace pelas mãos com a intenção de fugir da colega.

Sem mais palavras, o trio foi para o toboágua e o desceu entre gritos e sorrisos, se dedicando a nadar e brincar na água logo depois. Lori os observou e o pensamento de que eles pareciam uma família passou por sua cabeça, mas ela logo o afastou e voltou a admirar o corpo musculoso de Steve. Na piscina, uma mulher a metros deles fazia a mesma coisa, mas com um atrevimento muito maior. O moreno carregava a enteada em seus ombros e ambos gargalhavam, por isso ele não notou o olhar de cobiça da mulher, mas seu companheiro sim e não gostou nem um pouco:

-Nunca viu não? - perguntou ele furioso.

-Gostoso assim não. - replicou a mulher maliciosa.

-O QUE? - berrou o detetive ainda mais zangado.

-Vamos comer alguma coisa, Danno? A Grace deve estar com fome, não é, Grace? - interrompeu o moreno tentando evitar uma confusão e descendo a menina de seus ombros.

-Estou sim. Podemos lanchar, papai?

-Podemos sim, macaquinha. Vamos. - concordou o loiro procurando se acalmar.

-Macaquinha? Também com um pai gorila, a filha só podia ser macaquinha mesmo... - zombou a mulher acidamente.

-Como é que é? Olha como você fala com meu amigo ou eu te prendo por desacato a autoridade! - esbravejou o Comandante perdendo o pouco controle que tinha.

-Autoridade? Vocês são policiais? - perguntou a mulher assustada.

-Nós somos do 5-0 e é melhor você escutar o meu parceiro, ele sempre cumpre o que promete. - explicou o loiro com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Vamos sair daqui antes que eu faça uma besteira, Danno. - falou Steve carregando Grace de novo e levando o namorado pelo braço.

Os três deixaram a piscina e ocuparam uma mesa. Lori rapidamente se aproximou e pediu um lugar junto a eles. Sem querer ser grosso, Steve deixou e, para sua surpresa, ela se sentou ao seu lado, sendo que Danny sentou do seu outro lado e Grace diante de si. Ele percebeu que seu loiro ficou irritado e tentou acamá-lo alisando sua coxa por debaixo da mesa. O detetive estremeceu imediatamente, mas conseguiu disfarçar.

A refeição seguiu tranquilamente. Horas mais tarde, Grace brincava com outras crianças no parque, enquanto os três adultos continuavam na mesa tomando cerveja e conversando. Até que Steve se levantou:

-Eu vou no banheiro e já volto.

-Agora que estamos sozinhos, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa que está me incomodando, Danny? - indagou a loira assim que o moreno se afastou.

-Sim, pode. Pergunte, Lori. - respondeu o detetive com certo receio do que a traçadora de perfis ia lhe questionar.

-Ok. Lá vai: Quando você vai perceber que está sobrando aqui?

-O que? Do que você está falando, Lori? - retrucou o loiro se afastando do encosto de sua cadeira e encarando a colega.

-Tem certeza que você não sabe, Danny? - replicou a loira sarcasticamente fazendo o mesmo movimento que o Williams.

-Eu não faço a mínima ideia, Lori. Você vai me explicar ou não?

-Acorda, Danny! Você não vê que existe uma química entre mim e Steve?

-O que? - indagou o detetive sufocando uma risada. - Como assim?

-Eu gosto muito do Steve e tenho certeza de que é recíproco, mas com você o tempo todo ao lado dele como um carrapato, eu não consigo me aproximar! Então será que você pode deixar de ser chato, intrometido, grudento e puxa-saco e deixar o Steve em paz para que nós dois possamos nos entender?

-Ei! Quem lhe deu o direito de falar assim comigo, Weston? Quem você acha que é? A rainha da Inglaterra? - exclamou o loiro nervoso e gesticulando.

-Eu falo como eu quiser! E eu não te aguento mais! Você é insuportável, Danny! Eu faço tudo para me aproximar do Steve, mas você está sempre grudado nele como um parasita! Deixa ele em paz e procura outro amigo, seu intrometido! Isso é, se você tiver outro amigo, coisa que eu duvido, porque ninguém em sã consciência ia querer ser amigo de alguém tão insuportável e sem noção como você! - esbravejou a loira exaltada.

-Como é, Lori? - questionou o SEAL se aproximando da mesa, após ouvir quase toda a conversa à distância.

-Steve! Quando você voltou? - falou a traçadora de perfis assustada.

-Desde o "Eu gosto muito do Steve e tenho certeza de que é recíproco..." ...

-O que? Então você... - começou a loira.

-Escutei tudo, Lori! Quem você pensa que é para falar com o meu namorado desse jeito? - vociferou o moreno furioso apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa e ficando de frente para a loira.

-Na... namorado?

-Exatamente! Eu estava evitando falar para você sobre meu relacionamento com Danny e que eu só gostava de você como amiga porque não queria te magoar. O Danno até se zangou comigo porque não aguentava mais ver você me paquerando e por isso, eu prometi que te falaria ao menos que não quero sair contigo, mas agora você passou dos limites! Entenda coisa coisa, Weston: Eu amo o Danno e nunca vou trocá-lo por ninguém, muito menos por você! Antes eu te via como uma amiga, agora nem isso! Não conte a ninguém o que eu acabei de te falar e trate de pedir transferência do 5-0 porque eu não te quero mais lá! Danno, vamos pegar a Grace e levá-la para tomar uma raspadinha na barraca do Kamekona. Se eu ficar mais um segundo aqui, vou acabar explodindo uma coisa. - vociferou o Comandante encarando a loira o tempo todo e falando a última frase já afastado da mesa e sorrindo sarcasticamente.

-Ok, baby! - Danny exclamou com um sorriso malicioso enquanto se levantava da cadeira.

Após tirarem suas coisas da mesa, eles foram na direção da pequena Williams. Emocionado, o loiro sussurrou:

-Obrigado, Steven.

-Pelo que, Danno?

-Por me defender e falar para aquela maluca o que existe entre nós. Eu nunca pensei que você falaria isso para ela, ainda mais daquele jeito.

-Não precisa agradecer, Danno. Eu sempre vou te defender. E depois do que ela fez, perdeu totalmente o meu respeito. Ninguém ofende o homem que eu amo e sai ileso para contar a história.

-Espera um pouco. Você não vai machucá-la, vai? - indagou o detetive preocupado.

-Claro que não, Danno! Mas ela precisava ouvir umas verdades! Só assim ela parava de te ofender e me deixava em paz.

-UFA! Que susto! Por um segundo, eu pensei... - exclamou o loiro aliviado.

-Pensou errado, Danno. - interrompeu o moreno sorrindo.

-Grace, hora de ir embora. - falou o detetive enquanto se aproximava da filha.

-Mas já, papai? Aqui está tão divertido! - exclamou a menina com um olhar de filhotinho no rosto.

-O que acha de nós irmos tomar raspadinha na barraca do Kamekona, Grace? Vai ser divertido também, não? - perguntou o SEAL se agachando diante da garota.

-OBA! Vamos sim! - exclamou Grace abraçando o padrasto que ela não sabia que tinha.

Danny sorriu diante da cena terna protagonizada pelas duas pessoas que ele mais amava no mundo. Como uma família, eles foram para os vestiários se trocarem. Quando já estavam entrando no Camaro, Grace falou:

-Tio Steve, muito obrigada por nos trazer aqui. Eu adorei. Hoje foi um dia muito especial!

-Não precisa agradecer, Grace. Só o seu sorriso para mim já é suficiente.

-Precisa sim, Steven. Você foi incrível. Você disse que estava preparando um dia inesquecível e foi exatamente o que aconteceu!

-Foi? O dia ainda não acabou, Danno... - retrucou o moreno fitando o loiro com aquele sorriso que ele tanto amava.

Enfim, eles rumaram para a barraca de Kamekona. Enquanto a menina brincava com algumas crianças na praia, os adultos conversavam entre uma colherada e outra de raspadinha:

-Sabe, Steve, até hoje, eu ainda tinha um pouco de medo no que diz respeito à nossa relação. Você é sempre tão impulsivo e tem tanta dificuldade de demonstrar sentimentos quando não estamos sozinhos que eu temia sua reação quando chegasse a hora de assumirmos para todo mundo o que existe entre nós. Mas depois da sua discussão com a Lori, isso acabou.

-Você não tem mais medo?

-De jeito nenhum. Porque agora eu sei que quando chegar a hora, você não só vai admitir o que sente por mim como vai segurar minha mão e bater no primeiro idiota que fizer piadinha. - retrucou o detetive sorrindo.

-Com certeza! Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado, Danno! Sempre! - exclamou o moreno ainda mais sorridente.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<br>**


End file.
